Alas de ángel
by misi-chan
Summary: Han pasado 10 años, pero Lloyd no puede olvidar a alguien que se marchó,alguien que era más que un ángel...Non yaoi, aunque lo parezca. Reviews, please!


Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez! Y esta ocasión, casi estrenando páginaaaaaa! (soy feliz) (Pepe: y que lo digas)

Bueno, pueees...cuando por fin me he pasado el Tales of Symphonia (sin haber conseguido a Kratos T.T), no he podido resistir sin hacer un fic, así que aquí me tenéis, con un pobre intento...

Bien, este fic se lo dedico a mi brother Agus Makineta, jugador de todo lo habido y por haber en Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, Derris-Kharlan...y muchos sitios más - Un besito!

Disfrutadlo! (Pepe: o no)

ALAS DE ÁNGEL

Lloyd levantó su vista a medias para mirar a Colette, que se estaba acabando de arreglar.

En la cuna, el niño dormía tranquilo.

El joven sonrió con cariño a su hijo dormido y le dio un beso en la frente.

Colette se volvió a verlo, sonriendo también.

Eres un buen padre, Lloyd.

Lloyd se separó un poco de la cuna para besar a su esposa.

Intento serlo.

No te preocupes, lo estás logrando.

Lloyd se perdió en los ojos profundamente azules de Colette, sintiendo que la amaba con todo su corazón, cada día más que el anterior.

Te quiero.-dijo.

Le salió de pronto, del alma, mientras estrechaba a Colette contra él.

Te quiero.-repitió.

Y yo a ti.-rió Colette-.Pero ahor atenemos que irnos¿recuerdas?

Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

Vamos, con cuidado, no despiertes a Ian¿eh?

Si no lo despierta Galarr con el ruido que hay ahí abajo...

Colette rió de nuevo, mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Aquel dia iban a visitar la escela, en Iselia, porque la nueva profesora quería que sus alumnos conocieran la historia de la Regeneración.

Desde que no había monstruos, la vida se había vuelto relativamente fácil para Lloyd.

Ahora trabajaba con Galarr, fabricando todo tipo de armas y artilugios de gran calidad.

Colette, por su parte, tenia un pequeño negocio, una tiendecita en la que vendía remedios medicinales y esas cosas.

Su hijo, Ian, había nacido hacía casi un año.

Colette entró en la clase y todos se quedaron en silencio. Lloyd, que iba detrás de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el boquete que su mujer había abierto diez años atrás (N/A: todos sabemos de qué hablo, ne? Ese boquete que está en la clase, ok?).

Miró todo aquel grupo de caritas ilusionadas que esperaban ansiosas escuchar aquella "historia".

Esta es Colette, la Elegida de la Regeneración.-la presentó la profesora.

¡Hola! Ya no ostento ese cargo, pero sí, yo fui la Elegida...

¡Hola!-respondieron las criaturas.

Con la voz suave de Colette de fondo, Lloyd empezó a recordar el pasado...sobre todo a sus compañeros.

Genis...Genis siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo, animándolo, preocupándose, bromeando...Su mejor amigo había estudiado en el Instituto de Palmacosta algunos años, y después se había dedicado a viajar con su hermana, con Raine...

Raine...ella lo tenía claro desde el principio. Tan segura de sí misma, tan inteligente y tan buena como siempre...Había llevado a cabo numerosos proyectos de investigación, especialmente en el campo de la magitecnología, en el cual se habían logrado muchos avances.

Sheena...Sheena era la líder de Mizuho, y había hecho prosperar la aldea en tan poco tiempo que todo el mundo estaba asombrado. Con su carácter decidido y noble, se había ganado incluso la amistad y la confianza del Rey y la princesa Hilda, y tenía un gran renombre en ciudades como Meltokio.

En Meltokio, precisamente, residía Zelos, el mujeriego, el zalamero, el, al fin y al cabo, encantador y divertido Zelos. Todavía atrapado en su carácter juerguista, Zelos había logrado conquistar definitivamente a Sheena y se había casado con ella aunque, debido a las responsabilidades de ambos, no podían verse tanto como quisieran. De todos modos, tenían una niña, Nitta, de cuatro años, físicamente tan guapa como su padre y con el carácter fuerte d esu madre (N/A: no quiero decir que Sheena no sea guapa, sino que la niña era pelirroja y de ojos azules)

Por otro lado, estaban Regal y Presea. Aunque ambos trabajaban en la compañía Lezareno, Lloyd no tenía clara su relación. La última vez que los había visto, Regal parecía más alegre, y Presea, que estaba más crecida y aparentaba veintipocos años, lo miraba con cariño. Aún así, nunca habían explicado nada a nadie, y n se sabía si entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad.

Y Kratos...estaba perdido en los cielos...

Cielo...¿Lloyd?

Mmh...¿sí?

Ya ha sonado la campana del recreo, cariño.-dijo Colette, sonriendo.

Ah...lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

Lo sé. Parecías muy concentrado...

Estaba pensando en todo aquello que nos pasó.-sonrió Lloyd.

¿Lo echas de menos? A Kratos...

No.-Lloyd negó con la cabeza-.Nunca...nunca ha sido un padre para mi. No como Galarr.

No digas eso. Kratos te quería muchísimo. Eres su hijo, Lloyd, pero él ya estaba cansado de vivir...aquí.

Hablas de él como si estuviera muerto...-la voz de Lloyd sonó dolida.

Perdona. Creo que es mejor que salgas a dar una vuelta¿vale? Así te despejas un poco.

Está bien, gracias...-sonrió Lloyd.

Colette meneó la cabeza con afecto y se marchó con la profesora para charlar un poco.

Lloyd decidió hacer caso a su esposa y salió al patio a dar una vuelta.

De entre todos los niños, le llamó especialmente la atención uno que estaba solo, con aspecto abatido, alejado de los demás.

¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó.

El niño volvió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos negros parecían tan tristes que a Lloyd se le encogió el corazón.

Señor Irving...

Llámame Lloyd¿vale¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Yo...soy Michael.-dijo el niño, con voz suave. (N/A:soy original, ah? XD)

Muy bien, Michael...¿y por qué estás aquí solo¿Es que los demás no te dejan jugar con ellos?

No, señor...Lloyd. Es que...mi padre...

Michael trató de disimular las lágrimas, aunque de todos modos no lo consiguió, ya que Lloyd había visto llorar a Genis casi de igual forma, cuando eran pequeños.

¿Qué le pasa a tu padre, Michael?-preguntó Lloyd, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Pues que...el otro día...

El niño tenía algunas dificultades para hablar, porque se interrumpía continuamente con unos sollozos desgarradores, pero Lloyd, con a paciencia que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, consiguió que Michael le contara que su padre, en un desafortunado accidente, había muerto.

Michael, yo...lo siento mucho...pero ¿sabes? Tu padre...tu padre no te ha dejado solo.

Eso es...imposible...porque él ya no está aquí.

No, no. Mira, hazme...hazme un favor. Todas, todas las noches, mira las estrellas. Tu padre te estará observando desde allí.

Michael se enjugó las lágrimas y miró al cielo.

Y...por el día...¿no?

Por el día y por la noche.-corrigió Lloyd.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes¿Cómo sabes que mi padre está allí?

Porque...porque el mío también lo está. Seguro...seguro que a tu padre le salieron unas alas preciosas, alas de ángel, y se fue volando a las estrellas.

Tu padre...¿tenía alas de ángel?

Lloyd no respondió, se quedó mirando al cielo.

Claro que su padre tenía alas.

Alas de ángel.

Porque su padre era un ángel.

Kratos Aurion, el ángel.

Y, aunque no le había dicho nada, Lloyd sabía que aquel ángel siempre lo había tenido muy presente en su corazón, y que, con toda seguridad, todas las noches velaba por él, allá en el cielo, junto a la luz tenue de las estrellas.

FIN

Eso fue todo. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado (aunque lo veo un poco pasteloso XD), y ante todo, muchas gracias por haberlo leído.

¿Os gustan las parejitas que he puesto? A mi siempre me ha parecido que Regal y Presea tenían algo XD

Y el pobre Michael...jajaja, menuda historia le he hecho al chaval, que no tenía ninguna culpa...

Y bueno, los hijos de Lloyd y Colette y Zelos y Sheena está claro que son inventados...

Sabed que cualquier review será recibido con los brazos abiertos - así que, no lo penséis, está justo aquí abajo!

Si queréis contactar conmigo, podéis enviarme vuestros mails a o bien a ladytakarai(arroba) besotes...y a ver si ponemos más fics del Tales!

Thanx

misi-chan, miembro de muchas Órdenes


End file.
